Cold Warmth
by Lord Rekhyt
Summary: Even Vampires need love. That's a fact. But they need their own kind, even if it's a little unorthodox sometimes. Okay, I suck at summaries... Rated M for slash boyXboy , and language. EdXJas! ONESHOT!


**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of Stephenie Meyer's characters, plot lines, or books

**Warnings: **Slash (boyXboy). If you don't like it, don't read it. You've been warned!

_**Cold Warmth**_

Edward Cullen walked up the pathway towards the pristine white house, looking down at his feet as he walked. To him, the rain that was falling around him was like the tears that he could not shed. Bella, the object of his forbidden love for so many months, was becoming nothing more than a shadow in his life now, drifting away as Edward realized that what he felt for her was no longer love, but a curious, morbid infatuation with the living world. The world to which he did not belong. After everything that had happened, with James and Victoria, saving Bella in Phoenix and nursing her back to health again, he had slowly detached himself from his fascination with her. He had come to realize that he did not love her, he simply loved what she represented to him. She was human, frail and delicate. She was alive. Something that Edward was not, and could not be. That life force, so feeble and timid, was what he had fallen in love with, and as he came to see it, he started to distance himself from her. Until now. She had made a scene in front of half the school, shouting that he was only using her, that he felt nothing in his icy heart. This last part was true, to a degree. But to make such a fuss where their classmates could see and hear them had upset Edward more then he would care to admit. He had turned his back on her and sped home as fast as he could, wanting to put as much distance as possible between them. Sighing, he watched as his feet churned the wet mud while he made his slow way up to the front door. When he reached it, he carefully bent down and slipped off his shoes and socks, so as not to upset Esme by dirtying the house. He slipped inside quietly, and made his way to his bedroom, where he paced up and down endlessly. It was hours later when there was a light knock on his door.

"Come in." He said quietly in his musical voice.

The door opened, and revealed Alice. She gracefully stepped over the threshold and walked to Edward with fluid, poetic movements.

"Are you okay, Ed?" She asked him in her tiny voice.

"I'm fine." He lied, not meeting her eyes.

"Liar." Alice said with a sigh. "Jasper could feel your emotions from a mile off today."

Edward let out a low growl.

"Leave me alone Alice. Now."

Alice skipped over to the door. As she made to close it, she paused and looked at him seriously, a faint sadness in her dark eyes. "I forgive you, Edward."

"Forgive me for what?" Edward asked, covering his eyes with one hand.

"For what you are going to do. But you'll be happy."

Edward was too angry and confused to try to decipher another Alice riddle. He simply nodded and watched her leave.

"I wish I could just sleep." he murmured to himself. He laid his head down on the couch and stared up at the ceiling, going over his day for the millionth time.

He felt bad for the way that he had treated Bella; she hadn't deserved to be the subject of his morbid interest. But it was too late now to go back, too late to even bother to apologize to her. In his defense, he had warned her, told her that it wasn't a good idea for them to be friends. She hadn't listened, and now they were here, stuck in this repetitive cycle of arguing and making up.

"I don't want to make up this time." Edward stated to himself quietly.

"What don't you want to make up?" A female voice asked.

Edward sat up and glared at his sister. "Nothing, Rosalie. Although you will probably get a kick out of it."

"Spit it out, Edward. I don't have all day." The blonde said, tossing her head.

"Bella and I… We've had an argument."

Rosalie nodded slowly, waiting for the rest of the story.

"I realized I don't really love her. And she knows it. I think it's over for good, now."

Rosalie sighed. "You know I never liked her, but I didn't want it to end this way, Edward. I'm sorry it didn't happen the way you wanted it to."

Edward grunted, both shocked and confused by Rosalie's words. He heard her leave the room, and sighed deeply to himself. He needed to feed. He was getting thirsty due to his anger. He climbed out of his window, and with blinding speed, vanished into the trees.

OOOOOOO

The next day at school was awkward, particularly in Biology. Bella was his lab partner, and he was forced to interact with her for the entire class. Once, her hair was whipped up lightly by a breeze, and her scent filled his nostrils. That was when it really hit him, that he no longer loved her. Her smell didn't entice him the way it used to, and it didn't drive him wild and test his restraint. She smelled just like every other human now.

He couldn't help but feel slightly sad about it.

In the cafeteria, Edward sat with his family, staring down at the food he knew he wouldn't eat. He could feel her eyes on his back, but couldn't hear her thoughts. He looked up at Alice, but she was deliberately randomizing her thinking to blot out what was truly on her mind. Rosalie was indifferent to everyone else, as always. Emmet, naturally, was thinking of Rosalie. Jasper was looking at Edward with an odd expression, and Edward clearly heard his thoughts of concern. He managed a weak smile at Jasper, then, with a grimace, turned in his seat and looked straight at Bella. Her expression was one of bitterness and a faint hope, as though a small part of her wanted to forget the argument and just carry on like nothing was wrong, but Edward knew he would never be able to do that, not now. He turned his back on her, and stared out the window.

When school ended that day, he sped off to his car, not wanting another confrontation with Bella, but as he opened the door he noticed someone standing on the other side of the car.

"Alice said I should ride with you today."

Edward looked up, and saw Jasper standing there.

"Sure Jas. Climb in."

They got into the car and sped off.

Edward looked over at the blonde boy.

"So why didn't you go with Alice today?" he asked.

"Her, Rosalie and Emmet are going hunting. She said that she would prefer it if I wasn't there."

"Are things between you two alright?"

Jasper shook his head. "We, er, broke up. Two days ago." His quiet voice was filled with a depth of sorrow at these words.

Edward nearly drove off the road in surprise. "What?" he asked, "Why?"

Jasper shrugged his slim shoulders. "Something she saw, apparently. She said that I would never be happy with her, and that I would understand it soon enough"

"That's pathetic." Edward spat out. "She knows that her visions aren't set in stone, they can always change."

Jasper nodded. "I know. I pointed that out to her, but she said that this one will definitely happen, whether it happens now or in fifty years."

Edward shook his head. "She is stupid then. You're quite the catch, Jasper. She doesn't know what she's losing."

Jasper smiled lightly, and if he had been able to blush, he would have. Instead, he simply took his hand and placed it, palm down, on Edward's hand, which was on the gear stick, for a moment. Edward smiled at him and continued to drive, feeling an odd, swooping sensation in the pit of his stomach.

There was silence for a few minutes.

"What happened with you and Bella?" Jasper asked quietly.

"We split up." Edward said with a sigh. "I finally noticed that I didn't love her. Not really."

Jasper nodded and briefly touched Edward's hand again. This time, before he knew it, Edward took Jasper's hand and interlaced their fingers. Jasper didn't seem to mind, at least, he didn't try to pull away from him. Silence fell again, and soon, they were home. They walked up the stairs to the door, neither of them saying a word. Edward was too conflicted to even read Jasper's mind.

"Hello boys." Esme said fondly as they walked in. She seemed to understand why they were both so morose, so she let them walk by without a word. Edward closed his door behind him and stared up at the ceiling. Lost in his thoughts, he sat there for hours, and only looked away when he heard his phone ring.

"Hello?" he answered.

"Edward, it's me."

Edward sighed. "Hello Bella."

"I wanted to talk to you, about yesterday."

"What about yesterday?" Edward said through gritted teeth. With their enhanced senses, he knew that anyone that was in the house would be able to hear his conversation.

"I'm sorry, Ed. I'm truly sorry. Can't we just forget it, and - "

"After that scene you caused? How should I forget it?"

"I said I was sorry. I don't know what came over me."

"I'm sorry too Bella. Goodbye." Edward said, hanging up.

He switched the phone off and threw it down, resuming his position.

He barely even noticed when it got dark outside.

OOOOOOO

"Explain to me again why you have to go?" Edward asked Carlisle two weeks later.

"I have to go to Italy, and Esme, Rosalie, Emmet and Alice are going to come with me, but we need someone to stay behind and ensure that no others come into our territory. You and Jasper would be perfect for that, since you could hear their thoughts, and Jasper can dampen their emotions until we get back."

"Then wouldn't it make sense for Alice to stay? She would see them coming."

"I need to go with Carlisle." Alice said. "I haven't seen anyone, but I could be wrong. You guys can handle it, right?"

Edward and Jasper nodded.

"We'll call as soon as we get into Volterra." Carlisle promised, and on that note, they left.

Jasper's eyes were obsidian black, glinting with red when they moved. Edward knew he was thirsty, so they locked the house and went off into the woods, hunting for what ever poor creature was unfortunate to cross their path. A few hours later, they returned, unable to find anything worth eating. Edward made his way to his room and sat there, trying to decide what CD to listen to, when there was a knock.

"Come in, Jasper." He called.

Jasper walked in, looking slightly out of place.

"I don't know why," Jasper began, "but I've been drawn to you lately."

Edward looked up at him, trying to read the blondes thoughts, but they were a jumbled mess. Jasper, on the other hand, felt the atmosphere change as soon as Edward laid eyes on him. The bronze haired boy's mood immediately lifted, and he could smell an intoxicating scent in the air.

Edward was taking deep breathes. He wasn't sure why or what was causing it, but suddenly Jasper's scent was driving him wild. All though left him.

In a split second, Edward had stood up and crushed his lips against Jasper's, kissing him passionately. Jasper responded automatically, wrapping his arms around Edward's neck and deepening the kiss.

Abruptly, Edward pulled away. Averting his eyes, he murmured an apology.

"Don't…" Jasper said in a soft, husky voice. He reached out and caressed Edward's cheek, relieving the older boy of the uneasiness in the air. Their lips locked together again, this time even more fiercely. Edward could barely contain himself as his hands flew to Jasper's shirt, tugging it upwards to pull it off of him. Likewise, Jasper's fingers were diligently working on the buttons of Edward's shirt. Within seconds, both vampires were stripped to the waist, their hands touching every inch of bare flesh that they could whilst their tongues wrestled for dominance. They were deeply engrossed in each other, lost to the world for those few moments. Edward's hands slid down to Jasper's belt and began to fumble with the buckle. Before he could remove the offending article of clothing, the phone rang.

Breaking away with a deep, throaty growl, Edward answered. It was chief Swan, Bella's father. He was concerned that Bella hadn't returned from school that day, and was wondering if she was with Edward. Edward told the chief what he knew, and gave a few suggestions as to where his daughter might be, and then hung up. He looked up at Jasper, who had wrapped his arms around his half naked torso.

"I think we should hunt." Jasper said. "That might explain why we…"

His voice trailed off awkwardly, and the older boy nodded in a distracted way. They pulled their shirts back on and, looking anywhere but at each other, left for the woods.

As Edward darted around inside the forest, he tried to make sense of what he and his brother had nearly done.

_Not that we're really brothers. _Edward thought to himself. _If something had happened, it wouldn't have been incest…_

Their hormones were out of control, and the breakups with their respective partners had disorientated them, which could account for their odd behavior. But Edward knew that it would be a lie to say that he didn't enjoy the feeling of having Jasper against him, kissing him. He had liked it, and he couldn't help but wonder what else might have happened if the phone had not rung.

His focus slipped for a moment, and he remembered Alice's words. She had forgiven him for something he hadn't done, and now he knew why. She had foreseen something occurring between him and Jasper. She knew it was going to happen.

"Jasper." Edward called. The blonde didn't show himself, but a faint noise let Edward know that he was listening.

"Alice knew about this. About what happened."

There was no reply.

"She told me that she forgives us. Before it even happened."

Jasper's voice drifted through the trees. "So that's why she…"

Out of the corner of his eye, Edward saw a deer, and within a moment he was upon it. He drank his fill along with Jasper, neither of them saying another word. The trip back to the house was a silent one, and neither boy was willing to make eye contact with the other. They walked amongst the greenery, and the clouds broke for a short while, filling the air with weak light that filtered down through the thick branches above them. Once they had returned, they both made their way to Edward's room again.

"So you think she saw it?" The blonde boy asked, folding his arms and leaning against the wall.

Edward nodded once. "Yes. And she said that I was going to be happy."

Jasper frowned at Edward for a moment. Lightning fast, he moved up to Edward and brushed their lips together lightly.

"Do you like this?" he murmured slowly.

Edward merely grunted, craving the contact. Jasper slipped one hand under the brunette's shirt, running his hand over his smooth, perfectly muscled chest.

"Does this feel good?" He asked, his voice lowering.

Edward moaned softly, lacing his fingers in Jasper's hair.

"Would this make you happy?" Jasper whispered into Edward's ear seductively, cupping Edward's groin in one hand and squeezing it lightly.

Edward's hips buckled forwards, rubbing hard against Jasper's hands.

"Oh god, yes." He groaned from between clenched teeth. Jasper continued to rub the older boys groin, feeling it grow longer and harder under his touch. Edward vocalized his pleasure and reached forward, grabbing Jasper's already hard manhood in one hand. He was pleasantly surprised to find that the blonde boy was very well endowed. A small whimper of disappointment escaped Edward's lips when Jasper released his groin, but a second later his shirt was pulled off of him, and Jasper's hands were roaming Edward's body in a frenzy while they kissed. Soon, Jasper's shirt was on the ground, and their bodies were slammed together again, cold and hard as granite, yet perfect and beautiful as diamonds. Edward ripped Jasper's belt off, and the blondes pants dropped to the ground. He then pulled off his own pants and underwear in one fluid movement, freeing his throbbing erection. He pushed Jasper onto the couch and climbed onto him, kissing him furiously while pulling off the latter's boxer shorts. As soon as both of them were completely naked, Edward ground their hard cocks together, moaning and touching every inch of Jaspers icy skin. Jasper, likewise, was growling in pleasure, his hands holding Edward on top of him and caressing him.

Edward kissed Jasper's chin, then his neck. He kissed the collar-bone, nipping it lightly with his teeth. He then moved down, and swirled his tongue over one of the blonde boy's nipples, making it harden instantly under his touch. He bit down softly, making Jasper moan louder and grind against him roughly. With a grin, he continued, licking over Jasper's navel and down towards the tip of his erect cock, which he avoided touching, much to Jasper's dissatisfaction. Before he could vocalize a complaint, however, Edward ran his tongue over the blonde's balls, exciting him further.

"Oh god, Edward!" Jasper moaned.

Edward took the hint, and ran his pink tongue up Jasper's shaft before taking the whole thing in his mouth. Like an expert, he bobbed his head up and down, alternating between sucks and licks, eliciting a lot of loud, heated noises from Jasper. He ran his hand up the blonde's body, stroking his chest while his mouth pleasured him. His other hand cupped Jasper's balls, fondling them and increasing the blonde's pleasure, making it impossible for him to hold back much longer.

"Edward, I'm gonna -"

Before he could finish his sentence, he felt his whole body go rigid. With an explosive surge, he shot his seed into Edward's mouth, thrusting upwards.

Edward placed a hand on Jasper's stomach to avoid being gagged by the thrusting, and continued to suck until the younger boy's orgasm subsided. He then swallowed the salty liquid, and licked his lips slowly.

"Not bad." He purred in a low, sexy voice. Jasper was panting and twitching still, his eyes glazed over. Edward coated two of his fingers in saliva and slowly pressed one against Jasper's tight ass.

"This might hurt a little." He said quietly. Jasper nodded, still recovering. The bronze haired boy slowly inserted one finger, careful not to hurt his lover. He moved it around a little, watching Jasper squirm a little from discomfort. After a few moments, he pushed in a second finger, stretching the muscle further. Jasper let out a slight grunt and flinched in pain, but soon became adjusted to the feeling. Edward moved his fingers in and out, searching for something. He prodded around, until he felt the other boy shudder from pleasure. With a grin, Edward continued to poke there, scissoring his fingers at the same time. When Jasper began to push back against the fingers, wanting more, Edward removed them and positioned himself.

"You ready?" he questioned. His only reply was a rapid nod, so he began to push his hard length into Jasper, making the blonde gasp. He waited for him to relax again, then pushed the rest of his length in, his vision blurring from pleasure. He began to move in and out slowly, moaning softly, and Jasper pushed down against him. He hit Jasper's prostate with every thrust, and soon the blonde was crying out in ecstasy, begging for more. Edward obliged, pushing in harder and faster. Jasper became hard again and touched himself while Edward penetrated him, which turned Edward on even more. Soon, both boys were screaming in pleasure, shouting each other's names. Edward kissed Jasper hard, staring into his butterscotch colored eyes as he felt his climax nearing. He grasped Jasper's cock and began to pump it in his fist in rhythm with his thrusts.

Sweat coated both of their bodies in a thin sheath, lubricating them and decreasing the friction as they rubbed together. Jasper tensed and came for a second time, coating both of their abs in semen. As his muscle tightened around Edwards thrusting member, it drove the bronze haired boy over the edge, and he climaxed into him.

They collapsed against each other on the couch, with Edward still inside of Jasper, panting heavily. Their hands continued to roam each other's bodies, but with less craze now. With the frenzy over, they continued to explore purely for the enjoyment of touching each other.

Edward looked up into Jasper's eyes and kissed him deeply.

"That was incredible." He breathed.

Jasper smiled softly. "We'll have to do that more often."

Edward grinned a perverted grin. "You can count on it Jas. We'll do this a lot more often."

As they got up and began to dress, Jasper frowned.

"I wonder how the others will take this."

Edward laughed and tossed his phone to the blonde.

"Seeing that Alice already knows," he said, "call her and ask her to tell the others."

Jasper laughed. "What should she tell them?"

Two pairs of butterscotch eyes met.

"Tell them the truth." Edward said in a shy, quiet tone. "She should tell them that you and I are a couple now. That we're mated for life."

Outside the bedroom, precariously balanced on a branch in a tree facing the window, Bella let out a confused whimper. She did not know what to make of what she just saw, unsure if she should be repulsed on turned on by the show they had put on. Her eyes were stinging, not from tears, but from not blinking; she didn't want to miss a second of it. Slowly and quietly, she climbed out of the tree and down to the ground, where she hugged her arms to her body and walked back to where she had left her truck. The only thing she could think of was that she wanted to see that happen again, and next time she wanted her camera with her…

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**A/N: **Well, that was hot…

Anyway, I'd like to hear your thoughts and comments on this, so leave me a review!


End file.
